


It's Perfect

by George_Benji



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Caregivers, Fake AH Crew, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, agere, caregiver!jeremy, caregiver!ryan, caregiver!trevor, little!alfredo, nonbinary alfredo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-18 10:07:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21509326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/George_Benji/pseuds/George_Benji
Summary: It's peaceful and it's perfect and it's just one of the many happiest moments of their lives.
Relationships: Trevor Collins/Jeremy Dooley/Alfredo Diaz/Ryan Haywood
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	It's Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> Alfredo is nonbinary. Trevor uses she/her pronouns when referring to fredo, everyone else uses he/him.

"Hey," Trevor whispers to Ryan and Jeremy, "Fredo had a really rough day so she's sleeping in her room right now. I plan on giving her some like apple juice or milk when she wakes up, but be quiet if you do go in the room."

Jeremy and Ryan both nod, Ryan cleaning off a knife as Jeremy kneads his shoulders.

"How's he holding up? I know he's getting used to job and everything but… it's not too much, yeah?" Jeremy has a look of worry on his face.

"Oh, no, she's good. Just needs a day to regress and destress."

"Should I make the dino nuggets? I know ey love when I make those," Ryan offers.

Trevor's face lights up, "Definitely. Just," he leans in towards Ryan's face, "be sure to clean up first." Trevor kisses Ryan's lips. His chin is spattered with blood from the job they'd just run.

"Of course." Ryan smiles at Trevor. He sets his knife down and heads to clean off his face and cook some nuggets.

"How are you holding up, bossman?" Jeremy takes the seat Ryan just vacated.

"Oh I'm good… as long as I got my boys. I'm just happy that we're all together." Trevor runs a hand through his hair and leaves it to rest on the back of his neck.

"Yeah?" Jeremy looks up at Trevor, as if dissecting his words.

"Yeah." Trevor smiles down at Jeremy.

"We are… so lucky to have you." Jeremy picks Trevor's hand up and runs their fingers together.

Trevor takes a step towards Jeremy, placing his other hand over their hands.

"I'm lucky that I have you three."

Trevor's name is called from the bedroom so kisses Jeremy's hand and then floats off into the room.

Alfredo is sitting criss cross in the middle of the bed.

"Baby… I thought you were asleep." Trevor shakes his head, but smiles.

Alfredo reaches his hands towards Trevor, clenching and opening them repeatedly.

"You want me to sit with you?"

Alfredo nods enthusiastically, his sad expression lighting up as Trevor gets closer. When he sits on the bed, Alfredo crawls into his lap and snuggles as close to his chest as possible.

"Baby I thought you were going to take a nap and then eat some snacks. Ryan's cooking dino nuggets right now for us."

Alfredo makes a whining noise and Trevor laughs, wrapping his arms around Alfredo. He pulls Fredo closer, and begins rubbing circles on his back.

"Okay, I'm going to lean back and lay down then." Trevor does that, as slowly as possible without jostling Fredo too much. After he's laid down, the door opens softly and Jeremy walks in.

"Can I join you?" He whispers loudly.

Fredo responds by sticking his arm out and making a grabbing motion. Jeremy grabs Alfredo's hand and slides into bed with them, snuggled against their side.

The door opens again and Ryan joins their cuddle without a word. He fits perfectly on the other side.

It's peaceful and it's perfect and it's just one of the many happiest moments of their lives.


End file.
